BSA
by readingismyescape
Summary: Summary: BSA, Boltwood School for the Arts, and Bella Swan is the fresh meat. Follow her on her journey of high school drama, boy drama, and theatre drama. Warning extremely OOC AH/AU. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Summary: BSA, Boltwood School for the Arts, and Bella Swan is the fresh meat. Follow her on her journey of highschool drama, boy drama, and theatre drama. Warning extremely OOC AH/AU.  
Rated M for a reason.

_Hands trail down my thin button-up blouse, and thumbs of said hands roll over my already stimulated nipples. Hot breath is fanning my neck, kisses are trailing my chest, but all I can focus on are the descending fingers that are oh so close to where I want them to be. Just as they brush the waistband of my underwear I hear a faint rendition of Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This" growing increasingly louder. The hands stop, and I want to cry out. It becomes louder LOUDER LOUDER..._

My eyes flutter open and I am met with the brown ones of my dog, Boston. Definitely not the hot breath I wanted fanning me. I groan as I roll to the edge of my bed in search for the button that will silence the blaring alarm which halted my very, very, good dream. Success. I flop back onto my cloud of slumber, and I am faced with the problem of my throbbing core. Boston is staring at me from his position at the door, but maybe I could finish the dream. My hand trails down, my eyes close, and...my door opens with the screech of Renee's voice, I glance up at her and see the patronizing eyes of an adult. No need to finish my dream anymore that ship just sank like the titanic. I really don't understand why she continues to "wake me up" every morning knowing I set an alarm that I plan to ignore for several more minuets. I suspect it is to stamp the beginning of my day with her aggravating self. However, the more reasonable part of me surmises that it is the only parentally duty she is capable of committing to.

Another routinely day, of me laying on my bed ignoring Rennee whilst silently prepping my stomach for whatever morning experiment she has attempted today. I sigh and slowly stretch up just to see Renne's agitation flare behind her dull eyes. "Do you want to be late for your first day at a new school?" she asks. That gets my attention. I had totally forgotten in my morning haze about BSA. I crack a smile and jump out of bed only to be met with more of the coarse voice belonging to Renee, "I made pancakes." That stops my haste to my adjoining bathroom.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I hear a meal without the phrase whole grain broiled?" I looked at her in surprise. In response she huffed and told me to be quick in the shower because Phil had a long night and had to ease his muscles. Gross. I walk quickly into the bathroom strip, shower, and exit. Really wanted to avoid a lecture retaining to the water heat bill, and how running out of hot water ruins their moments. May I repeat, gross. My hands reach for my fluffy robin blue towel and I wrap it around my body knotted loosely in the front.

In the mirror I see a decent looking girl, thin, but curvy; porcelain skin, with a natural blush; 5'6 stature, long brown hair with an auburn tint, and deep chocolate eyes. I brush on light makeup going for a brown Smokey eye followed by eyeliner and mascara. I allow my hair to fall loosely in curls to the small of my back ,and do a boho braid around my head. I got to make at least a little effort for the first day of school. Unfortunately for me it is only my first day.

Transferring mid first quarter when cliques have just been freshly established, great. Anyways the result of my transferring was Phil's new job. I have no idea what it is and frankly I couldn't care less. He took me away from my friends, albeit not many, and my ex-boyfriend. Although that was probably for the best. Dickward treated me more like a possession than a person and he always left me sexually frustrated. I mean what type of hot blooded 17 teen year old doesn't want to have sex. Easy to say I left him with a lot more insecurities then when we met. I enter my expansive closet coming to terms that whatever Phil's job may be, he is banking.

The new school I'm going to does have a bright side however, hence my excitement earlier this morning, it is Boltwood School for the Arts. You see I love to act, to dance, to sing, to perform artistic activities, and OH did I mention act! Many have called my desire to become a professional actress a silly fantasy, but to me it is the one thing I truly want. BSA can help me get there so bring it on. I scan over the racks of clothes. In this industry first impressions are everything and for all I know I could meet a future film director or actor. This means I have to make an impression, in addition I have to look cute it is high school, and I am hoping to attract the opposite sex.

Bingo. A deep blue, short semi high-low dress, with a popped collar, and breast pockets paired with a black leather jacket and combat boots. I looked in my full-length mirror and smiled. I felt good and I was ready to forget about Edward. Fuck him! I am a great catch and maybe this move was better than I had initially thought. I head downstairs to see Phil groping my Mom. Gross. I grab a pancake, take a bite, and gag. I knew I had gotten my hopes up.

I grab my car keys and in place of my rust bucket of a truck I spy a sleek Lincoln parked next to my bike that my friend, Jacob, from pre-move and I had fixed up. Jacob and l had a fallout when l put him in the friend zone. It sucked since he was pretty much my only friend. Oh well it is time to move on now. I pull into a surprisingly full parking lot for the small-town of Boltwood. Well, it is pretty elite I wonder how...Phil, god I hope his job is not illegal. l sit in my car and lean into the comforting seats. Deep breaths in, out, in, out. I step out and meet silence. I quickly check my cell to see l am running late. Rushing to the front office leave it to me to body slam into someone minuets upon my arrival. I peer up at the assaulted wall of muscle and meet curious green eyes. murmuring my apologies I get my schedule from the front office and eventually navigate to my first period class, acting, perfect.

My hand meets the cool steel of the handle and l manage to twist and pull. I enter and look like a deer caught in headlights as the entire class looks my way from their group circle. Unsure of what to do I shift my weight from foot to foot. Confidence Bella, you had it before Assward and you have it now come on..."Hello I am the new student, Bella Swan." Was that me? l look around and spot several good looking guys gawking at me. That makes me stand a little taller.

The female teacher stares at me with interest and responds to my entrance with," Welcome Bella, I am Mrs. Roberts. We are currently doing circle up. Please take a seat and join us. l grab the only empty seat and get situated between two boys. I am introduced to the entire class and learn many new names. The two beside me, l learn, are Emmett and Jasper Cullen. Emmett was literally a wall of muscle with brown hair, and Jasper a shaggy haired honey blonde who was rather lean. Unfortunately both were taken. Through the introductions one boy caught my eyes and I was entranced by his curious green eyes. Blood flooded my cheeks when l made the connection to my clumsy incident this morning. His name was Jesse West and he was mouth-watering. Tall like Emmett with muscle but not obnoxiously so, and a face comparable to a Hollister model.

I came in on a day where everyone was given a short monologue and expected to perform it in 10 minuets. Mine was about a girl who was insane but was trying to prove the opposite in court. The class was surprised at my talent and l got a huge applause. The bell rang and l pulled out the piece of paper with my classes only for it to be snatched away by Emmett. "Wow we did not expect you to be able to act that well" He looked down to me.

"Just like l don't expect you to come forth and divulge about your steroid addiction" I smirked back. Jasper had his mouth gaping open from my sass but Emmett just laughed a hearty laugh and examined my schedule.

"Oh Bells we are going to be great friends," He threw his arm over me, " Alright you have next period, chemistry AP, with our buddy Jesse, who'll show you the way and now that l know your schedule l can successfully surprise you. Bye." Jasper nodded on his way over to Jesse then paused, spoke for a few seconds, and then he trekked towards me. Crap let's hope l don't ram into him again. On the other hand l would be more than happy to let him ram into me.

**This is my first story Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolfe of BSA

We had just stepped out the door to be met with a small pixie-like figure to bolt past me and pull Jesse into a huge hug. That must be his girlfriend. I zoned out of what the two were talking about while silently trying to recover from my huge disappointment. I was shaken out of my pity party by a melodic voice. Meeting the questioning electric blue eyes of the pixie, I had to control my envy because not only was she dating a living Greek God, but she too was beautiful. When I looked at the height difference of Alice and Jesse the realization struck he had the classic case of RWTG, relationship with a toddler girlfriend. Seriously it had to be a foot plus difference. Jesse clears his throat and I blush furiously," I am so sorry did you say something?" God I really need to focus more, whatever happened to first impressions are key.

The pixie opened her mouth and said," Yes, I was saying that I am Alice!" She looked as if she was vibrating, why, no idea.

"Uhm, do you have to pee?" Honestly she was like a toddler she couldn't even hold her blatter through a conversation.

Her smile widened and she replied with," No silly we are going to be BFF's. Ahh! fresh meat. Yay! So what are you interested in? Did you meet Jasper?" Apparently pixie can talk at the speed of lightening.

" Acting, yes, and why the Jasper question?" Cryptic and prying I sure am on the path to friends. I notice we are stopped outside of my next class.

"Cool, I am a costumer and well Jasper is my boyfriend." I could not help but grin at that. Jesse is back on the market. Jesse says something about tardies, dismisses Alice, and presses his hand onto the small of my back, guiding me to class. I was prepared for sparks or fireworks, but not this. His hand on me was like fire, licking at my clothing covered skin and making it hot. It was the type of heat that lulls you into a hypersensitive state. That was when I knew that I had to have him. Hey I have not had [sex] since that one night where Edward broke my hymen with his finger and then cried for an hour. Let's just say the swan is starving and wants to be full.

~BSA~

Chemistry was a disappointment. Jesse and I didn't even get the chance to talk. I could already tell Mr. Banner was going to be a huge cockblock. Next I had musical theatre. Jesse told me where to go as he had to go to the opposite side of the musical wing. Damn, that boy has an ass you can bounce a quarter off of. Hold that sex train, I wonder if he sings.

I enter the class and nothing is significant. It seems that I have been placed with the beginners as the teacher doesn't know my capabilities. Luckily for me today is a great opportunity as Mr. Liens's guitar/vocal class was coming in to do a spur of the moment group project. Each student from my class was to be paired with one from the other class. Our class got the choice of songs and I picked You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera. One thing few people know about me is that I have a powerful voice and a ridiculous range. I had been taking vocal lessons but Shitward complained about me wasting time on trivial things. Douche. I missed singing, I mean it doesn't compare to acting but I love it.

The doors open and I am pleasantly surprised when I see Jasper enter. We agree to work together and mark the song. He vocalizes what he will do but my method is in my head. I want to surprise him. and Mrs. Gladden have invited more classes to watch as this is now the placement project. Basically it means depending on how good you are determines your level and which class is best suited for you. Some of the other pairs go and while some are decent some are nails on a chalkboard bad.

When we are called up I notice Alice sitting upfront waving like a mad woman, and Jesse sitting a few rows back with a stunning brunette who is glaring daggers at me while possessively gripping his arm. Who the hell is she? I look at Jasper and silently communicate my question. He smirks, bastard. "That is Miranda Wolfe. BSA's resident super voice. She tends to get the leads in all the musicals and has been going after Jesse for a while now. He is actually really worn down, and he might just say yes to get her to lay of." I growl. Well I turn to Jasper and say," There is competition now."

We set up and Jasper began strumming while humming a low melody. I join the song adding my own spin with a little rasp in the beginning and fading into a smooth high note. Jasper joins in and the harmony was like a shooting star across an all black night. I stand from my stool on the deeper part and add a rift. I hear a few whistles. On the really high note I hold it and ended softly with Jasper supporting me. I searched for Jesse and meet his wide eyes. I smirked. I glanced at Miranda who looked absolutely furious. I smirked harder. Glancing back at Jasper I heard him whisper," competition indeed." I smile and hug him.

"Our voices are really good together I hope we do this again" I say. We turn around and ear a huge applause mostly from Alice.

Mrs. Gladden walks up to me and says," I will really miss such a beautiful voice in my class however you are being placed in advanced show choir it is our schools performing company." She points to Miranda, "She and the boy next to her are now in your class, and I really suggest auditioning for our fall musical, Hairspray." I grin another class with Jesse, yes please.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes, and please r&r!**


End file.
